NYPD: Miami
by McBreadle
Summary: when horatio meets john kelly both played by david caruso things can get strange...


**NYPD: Miami**

Horatio stepped off the train in the middle of New York. He didn't even know why he was here. When he walked out of the station, the wind took him by surprise. Luckily he'd remembered from previous visits that the weather was a b it colder than Miami so he had worn his black trench coat. He pulled his coat tighter to try and keep warm. He looked around the busy, hustling streets. He still had no idea why he had been brought here but there was something strange about New York, it wasn't quite right, not as he'd remembered. It felt like he was in a time warp. He'd never felt anything like it before.

Just at that moment, a voice called his name, "Lieutenant Horatio Caine?"

Horatio looked towards a tubby balding man walking towards him. Horatio slightly nodded, "who are you?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I'm Detective Andy Sipowitz," the tubby man put his hand out to greet Horatio who in turn shook his hand, "where is Detective Mac Taylor?"

Sipowitz looked confused, "I don't know who you're talking about, are you sure that's the correct name?"

Horatio was certain in his mind that he'd got Mac's name right but didn't pursue it further, "never mind, I must be getting confused."

Sipowitz led Horatio to the car, "Detective, can I ask you a question?"

They reached the car and Sipowitz was about climb in, "yeah what's up?"

"How did you know who I was?"

Sipowitz chuckled slightly, "I was told that you resemble my buddy down at the precinct but a bit older. I have to admit, the resemblance is uncanny," both of the men got into the car and drove to the precinct.

Horatio became more confused as they were on their way to this so called precinct, he worked in a lab and a 'precinct' and he'd certainly never worked with anyone that resembled a younger version of himself before when he'd been to New York. What was going on? It was all very strange and confusing but he just went along with it. Maybe Mac was playing tricks on him? But that wasn't Mac's style.

As the drove along the rough streets of New York, Horatio began to take more notice of what was going on around him. The fashion, the hair styles and the graffiti. Then it dawned on him, he was stuck in the nineteen nineties. How did this happen? Why did this happen? How was he going to get back to the twenty-first century Miami? He was feeling a bit nervous and scared. What if he'd never see Calleigh, Eric, Alexx, Frank or the others again? This worried him deeply.

When they finally reached their destination, Sipowitz parked the car and they both got out of the vehicle and entered the building. As Sipowitz then led Horatio into the men's locker room, all of the officers stopped in there tracks and stared at Horatio, some whispered to each other. The staring and whispering made Horatio feel very uncomfortable. Eventually, they reached the locker room.

"John, where the hell are you?"

"I'll be there in a minute," came a voice from the shower cubicle.

"You should have showered before you came into work," Sipowitz teased.

"Yeah well, I got up late following a late night, if you get what I mean."

Sipowitz rolled his eyes, "just get you arse out of that shower before I come and drag you out of it."

"Alright, calm down, I will be there in a sec."

A couple of seconds later, the water stopped and the shower curtain was pulled to the side. Out stepped a young red headed man, butt naked. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it round his waist. Horatio wasn't sure where to look.

John turned to Horatio but was stuck in his tracks, he was lost for words. There stood an older version of himself. Horatio stared at John, he too was lost for words for seeing a younger version of himself.

John held his hand out, "Detective John Kelly."

Horatio responded to the gesture, "Lieutenant Horatio Caine."

Sipowitz stood looking from one to the other, "wow, I never realized just how alike you really are."

After John had got himself dried and dressed, the three of then went to Lieutenant Fancy's office. Again there were a lot of stares from the officers along the way. Horatio felt uncomfortable again. He wasn't used to this. Before they entered the office, Sipowitz turned to Horatio, "whatever you do, don't p*ss him off."

Horatio smiled and tilted his head slightly, "I will keep that in mind."

When they entered Fancy's office, the Lieutenant had his head down reading through yet more paperwork.

Sipowitz cleared his throat, "Lieutenant, this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine."

Fancy looked up to look at Horatio then looked at John, who was sat slouched on the cabinet, the looked back at Horatio, "thank you Sipowitz, you and Kelly can get back top your desks now."

The two men left the office and went to their desks.

"Please, sit down," Fancy gestured towards the chair opposite and Horatio sat down.

"Have you been briefed on what you're doing today?"

Horatio didn't have a clue, he'd felt like he been thrown into the deep end. He had to come up with an answer that didn't make him look stupid.

"I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing here. There must have been a break down in communication." Horatio had to keep in mind that they only communicated by landline at this point in time so tried to keep it as simple as he could.

Fancy didn't seem pleased, "sounds about right. You are giving a seminar on the future of forensic science to some of the officers here. I have been told that you are up to date on the latest research and are well informed on the subject."

Horatio obviously knew what the future held for forensic science, he normally worked with it everyday so he was basically the top expert of the time.

"Well, I do know quite bit about the latest research in forensics," came a modest reply.

Fancy sat back in his chair, "that's a relief. Make sure you're there for two o'clock. Kelly and Sipowitz will take you as I want them to sit in. Maybe they can learn something."

Both men stood up, "you've got three hours to prepare, is that okay?"

Horatio had never done a seminar before, this is going to be nerve wrecking, "certainly, I'll go prepare."

He left the room to find John going through some papers and Sipowitz was talking on the phone, "okay, here's what you do if you hear the aliens coming back, scrunch some pieces of kitchen foil into little balls and hang them around your house on some normal string and tie them to yourself as well. That will confuse them and keep them away…"

Horatio looked at Sipowitz like he was mad then turned to John, "is he okay?"

John looked at Sipowitz then at Horatio, "don't worry about him, I don't," John and Horatio smirked at each other, both identical smirks. Horatio sat down opposite John who leant back in his chair, "he always seems to the nut jobs on the phone. Aliens are taking over their brains and have tried to abduct them and all that bullsh*t. I reckon that these calls get diverted to his phone on purpose. It's even funnier when they come in to see Sipowitz to ask him for advice."

Horatio grinned and took out his shades from his jacket pocket and played with the arms, "well I know who to turn to if I have an extra-terrestrial problem."

Both men chuckled. Sipowitz finally hung up, "and what are you two laughing at?"

John and Horatio shook their heads.

"You two even have the same laugh and same smile, are you sure you two aren't related?"

Horatio leant forward, still fiddling with the arms of the glasses, "we're very sure. I think we'd know."

Two o'clock came around all too quickly for Horatio. He had to do the seminar in forensic science and the so-called research. John and Sipowitz joined the ever growing crowd. People were looking at John and Horatio comparing them both. Again Horatio felt uncomfortable with this.

Just as he was about to start talking, when he heard an alarm. It sounded like a digital alarm clock….

It was morning and David sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and thought about the weird dream that he'd just had. Both his most famous characters in one dream, strange. He looked at the time and realized that he was late.

David took a quick shower, dried himself, got dressed and dashed out of the door to his car and drove to the studio ready to film CSI:Miami.

When he arrived, Rex was arriving at the same time, "you're running late David, that's not like you."

"I got up late. You won't believe the dream I had last night."

As they walked over to wardrobe, David proceeded to tell Rex all about it.

"You know what you're problem is David? You're working too hard. You need to relax."

"Yeah thanks Rex," David had a mischievous smile across his face, "I'll ease of the work load when you stop wearing those loud shirts."

"That will never happen."

"Well it looks like I'm not easing up off my work for a while then."

Rex went to get a cup of coffee as David went into wardrobe. When he walked in, Emily was just finishing getting ready.

"Tut tut David, you're supposed to be setting a good example to the rest of us," Emily was as chirpy as ever.

"I know, I know. I will tell you about it later. Right now I need to get into my costume."

"Okay, I will see you on set," Emily went off to have her make up done.

David got changed into Horatio's suit. It felt really strange considering the dream he'd just had.

He put on his fake gun and mobile then went to pick up Horatio's badge. When he looked at it, it seemed different. He took a closer look at it and his jaw could have hit the floor. It wasn't Horatio's badge, it was an NYPD badge, to be more specific, it was Detective John Kelly's badge, how did that get there?

**The End**

4


End file.
